cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Cardinal Chicks
'''Red Bird's chicks '''are the secondary antagonists in the feature film, ''Animal Planet. ''As the name suggests, they're the teenage sons of Red Bird as well as his henchmen. Background The chicks were born to an unnamed mother, many years ago. She passed away sometime during their childhood, leaving them in the hands of their father, Red Bird who was the king of Bird Town. The chicks were raised to be as cruel and selfish as he was. Their farther's selfish actions led him to murdering an innocent goat who sought shelter and being exiled by the other birds since they blamed him for their kingdom being destroyed by a destructive storm. The chicks were exiled as well. Red Bird wanted to regain his position as the most powerful bird in the world, so he infiltrated Animal Town and sought residence in the Bungle Jungle Volcano where they began to execute mammals who intrude there. Red Bird and his chicks will continue to do that until Mayor Robinson gives up his position as mayor to him. Personality Red Bird's chicks are introduced to be mischievous, ill-mannered and reckless as they run amuck all over Animal Town and torture its inhabitants. Due to being raised by Red Bird, the chicks are shown to be selfish and cruel towards each other as they often have fights with each other. The chicks also seemed to have loved their life in the castle and wish to get that life back, if it means killing all of the residents in the city. The chicks are also shown to be extremely clumsy as they often screw up with their father's orders but are very obedient when it comes to capturing and exterminating mammals. Physical appearances Red Bird's chicks are tall but obese birds with red feathers and yellow beaks. Appearances Animal Planet The chicks witness Matthew and the gang enter Animal Town. Once they entered the city, they chase the gang around the city while terrorizing the citizens. The gang bump in Ben and Owen who helps them with defeating the chicks. The turn the sign into a slingshot, blasting the chicks back to their lair. The chicks later help their father with constructing a robotic dummy of himself and an army in order to fool the mammal cadets. This proves to be successful and Red Bird is able to go forth with his plan when Matthew and the gang leave Animal Town. The chicks were tasked with vacuuming up the rodents in Rodent Runaway. Afterwards, they were taken back to the volcano to be executed. Luckily, for the mammals, Matthew was brought back to Animal Town by Squeaky. He and Red Bird fight against each other and Matthew wins after Red Bird falls off a beam to his fiery death. Just as the chicks were about to flee the volcano, Chief Yak blocked the exit and banished them from Animal Town for their crimes in the city. In the post-credits scene, the chicks are now living in the arctic where one chick that they're freezing their feathers off. The Black Lion Red Bird's chicks are set to return in an episode with another villain to exact revenge on Matthew and the gang for killing their father. Category:Birds Category:Villains Category:Character groups Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Siblings Category:Forest animals Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Teenagers Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Singing characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Orphans Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Animated characters Category:Wooten Villains Category:American characters Category:Characters who fly